The Forgotten Angel
by LittleNK
Summary: Crossover with Spiral. After losing Yongha, a mystery guy appears. Hey, Hikaru since when do you have a brother? Completed
1. Franzliszt's song

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**For those who don't know Spiral : **Don't worry, I'll give you some explanation that you should know. 

**The summery of Spiral** : There's a group of talented teenagers called " The Blade Children" but nothing comes without a price. Though they're blessed with their gifts, they're cursed in the same time. By the age of 20, they'll lost control of themselves and become "a demon" that destroy the world. " The Hunter" is organized to kill them all. The Blade Children continue struggling for their life.

**For those who know Spiral : **Huge spoiler for entire manga especially Vol 10-11! I wrote this one because I was so happy that here (Thailand) has just released Vol 11. This story happened around Vol 5, when Kanone was about to come to Japan. Let's say that I didn't like what happened to Kanone, that's why I wrote this one. I hope Knone fan will like it.

**Warning : **Spiral is for Thinker type 'coz 80 of this story is about questioning, answering and presuming. **If you hate a long conversation, this fic doesn't match you.**

A/N : I accept that I was inspired by " Illumination" by malika-azrael but I think we don't share the same theme. So I think it's ok, it's not that I copy her, right?

" blahblahblah" : people's talk

_blahblahblah_ : people's thought or flashback

* * *

**The Forgotten Angel**

**Chapter 1 : Franzliszt's song **

" How could this happens? Japan is the host but won the last prize!"

" It's because Shindou."

" If he won the match against China and let Touya Akira played with Ko Yongha then…"

" Loss means loss, no matter how good he played."

" What do you think about Kurata-san's decision, Touya-kun?"

" Why did you switch their positions, Kurata-san?"

The closing ceremony was noisy. Reporters kept asking Kurata and Akira about letting Hikaru play the first board. Organizers and quests were gossiping, blaming Hikaru for Japan's loss. Neither of them dared to say it out loud but Hikaru still heard the buzz and the way they looked at him made him become more frustrated. Hikaru filled with wrath, he was beyond angry now.

" Calm down, Shindou," Kansai pro placed his hand firmly on Hikaru's tense shoulder.

" Yashiro, I.." Hikaru turned back, his eyes accidentally met Ko Yongha's. The Korean pro sniggered at him as if he wanted to declare to the world that he was a winner. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore.

" This is it! I'm leaving!" Hikaru cried out furiously and stomped out the hall.

" Shindou! Wait!" Yashiro ran after him, so did Akira, Waya and Isumi.

Hikaru ran to a lobby cursing Yongha along the way.

"Damn it! Damn that Korean! Damn his smirk! I swear I will…" As he reached the lobby, he saw a big black grand piano in the middle of the lobby. He went straight to it, he sat on the piano stool and began to play it. It was then that the young pros arrived.

" Wow…you've never told me that he could play the piano," said Yashiro to Akira.

" I..I don't know that he can," Akira answered. It was honest, he didn't know.

" Waya, do you know this?" Asked Isumi, he thought if there was someone who knew that Hikaru played the piano, that person should be Waya.

" No, I've no idea. He's never told me either," Waya said surprisingly. They had known almost 2 years now about Hikaru hadn't talked about this.

The music still went on, a beautiful but lonely song. The way Hikaru moved his hands above the keyboard, the way he pressed the pedal, his performance could describe in only one word "Excellent". Not only four young pros but all the quest, the hotel's employees, everybody who was around that area was bewitched by Hikaru's music. No one said a word, they were just standing where they were, listening to the music. It looked like they were completely fell under his spell.

" It's called ' Blessing of God in Solitude' by Franzliszt." A cold freezing voice woke the pros from their dreams.

The owner of the voice was a guy around their age. He looked a few years older than Akira but he was younger than Isumi. With his shiny long silver hair and his icy blue eyes, it was clear that he was a foreigner. He was holding a big bouquet of Ayame but in the center of it, there was a bunch of Wisteria, a single bunch of pink Wisteria surrounded by violet Ayame.

It seemed that Hikaru heard that voice too. Then the music went soft….

" Bach, Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven…of all the greatest pianist, Why do I choose to play this song?" Still playing the piano, Hikaru asked himself.

" I don't know, why don't you tell me?" The stranger asked back.

" Because it's your favorite, Eyes," Hikaru stopped playing and turned back to face the new comer.

* * *

A/N : What a short chapter! Well…it's just an opening scene. 

Ayame ( Japanese Iris)

In Japanese, Fujiwara means "Wisteria"


	2. Brother?

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :** **Brother ?**

' Clap Clap Clap' Everybody started applauding.

" Bravo!" Some western guests exclaimed.

For Hikaru, nobody was there, not even Akira and all his friends. He paid his attention to the man he called ' Eyes' only.

" Long time no seen, but you don't change a bit, Eyes,"

" ….You dyed your hair black," said Eyes spiritlessly.

" Most of Japanese have black hair, you know" Hikaru informed.

" Shi..Shindou!" Akira called out. He didn't like to be ignored.

" Oh! Touya, Yashiro? Hey! Waya and Isumi-san!" Hikaru had just noticed that his friends were also there. " Aren't you guys supposed to be at the ceremony?"

" You! Baka! So are you, that's why we're here to bring you back! By the way, why didn't you tell me that you played the piano?" Waya had him in a head-lock.

" Waya, Stop it!" Waya released him. " Well, you've never asked me that." Hikaru easily told him.

" What? How could I…" Isumi covered Waya's mouth with his hand since people were staring at them.

" Shindou, Do you know him?" Curious Akira asked.

Hikara took a short glance at Eyes before he answered. " Eyes, these are my friends ; Touya, Yashiro, Waya and Isumi-san, they're the Go pro too." The pros nodded as Hikaru introduced them. Eyes didn't reply the gesture, he didn't seem interested. " Guys, this is Eyes, Eyes Rutherford, he's my brother." Eyes narrowed his eyes by that presentation...**Brother**

" **WHAT! BROTHER**!" four pros shouted loudly in the exactly same second.

" I'll talk to you later, Go with your friends," Eyes handed him the bouquet but Hikaru didn't accept it. He smiled as he only took the bunch of Wisteria. The corner of Eyes's lip lifted up a little.

Although Eyes knew that Hikaru liked Wisteria but he didn't know why. Hikaru only told him that he liked it but he had never told the reason. And he hadn't told him what inspired him to play Go either.

" I'll meet you later," said Eyes coldly. Hikaru nodded. " Don't you ask me how I'll find you?"

" You always find me," Scenting the Wisteria, Hikaru replied. Then Eyes left.

" Shindou! Are you serious? You're just kidding, right?" Waya tugged his sleeve.

" Huh? About what?" asked innocently Hikaru.

" That guy! You idiot! You know what I mean! Is he really your brother?" Waya wanted to know badly.

" Yes,"

" But Shindou, he's not Japanese," Akira added. He didn't believe that. _If he says 'cousin', that's possible. But brother?_

" So what, we have different mother," Hikaru simply said it.

" What?" Waya blurted out.

" My mom is Japanese as you know. His is British."

" Ah! That's why he looks so cool but you don't. Ouch!" Hikaru stamped Yashiro's shoe heavily.

" Shindou, It means that your dad isn't…" Isumi wanted to say it but he couldn't.

" Yeah,yeah, He's not my biological father, so what? No big deal," Hikaru was getting bored of this topic. " I'm going to my room now."

" Shindou, wait!" Akira called him but he didn't stop.

" See you tomorrow when we check out, 'Night guys" He waved his Wisteria bunch before he stepped into an elevator.

…In the elevator…

Hikaru leaned against the wall desperately.

" Why? Why now? Why did he break his promise?"

………………………

That night, not only Hikaru who couldn't sleep,

…Akira's room, around midnight,

_Why have I never heard about him before? After all these years?...I have a bad feeling about this, Shindou.._

…Hikaru's room, at the same time

A loud television was turned on but no one was watching it.

* * *

A/N : When I write this one, I want you to feel like you're reading a manga instead of reading a story. That's why each chapter is so short but some chapter will be longer later.

**kathystgqvk : **Don't worry, there will be an Extra info along the serie, so you'll be able to catch on the story. Haha about Yongha, that's what I used to think,you know?..You really know me but is he a Blade Children? or a hunter? that's got to see : )

**Fireheagehog :** As always, I've finished this fic, I'll update everyday :D

**Kitten : **Since you said you couldn't wait to see the next chapter , so here,as your request.


	3. A favor

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : A favor**

Tokyo, Shusaku's grave, about 1 a.m.

" See? You always find me," Hikaru stated calmly as he heard a footstep. He didn't need to turn back to see who he was. It's was the same foreigner, Eyes Rutherford.

Eyes had watched Hikaru silently for 11 years, he didn't know the reason but it seemed that lately Hikaru would come to Shusaku's grave whenever he had something in his mind.

" I need your help," Eyes told him instantly.

" Why do you want to break your promise now?" Facing Eyes, Hikaru intensely demanded.

…_Flashback…_

_11 years ago, England_

_Black sport car was heading to Manchester Airport._

" _You'll be safe there, in Japan," saida six year-old boy with silver hair._

" _But Brother, I.." a blond-haired boy began to protest._

" _Forget about everything, Have a normal life," the older boy hugged him tightly. "At least you, only you,"_

" _Brother," 4 year-old Hikaru returned the hug, tears overflowed his eyelashes and dampened all over his face._

_At the airport,_

" _Forget about everything," Eyes ordered sharply._

"…_Even you?" Hikaru hesitated._

" _Even me,"_

" _Will I ever see you again?" Full of hope, little Hikaru asked._

" _No, no matter what, I'll never appear before you again," spoke Eyes with the greatest grief._

……………………

" Someone is cheating," Without any emotions, Eyes answered.

"Ah-hah, so it's okay to bend the rule, right? Don't look at me like that, you know that I'll help you..as always," Hikaru paused a bit. " He is the cheater, right?"

"……"

" He can not be trusted. I've warned you that many times," Hikaru's voice grew weighty.

"……"

" What happens?"

" One of Hunters is on the way here," Eyes informed the news.

" If he's just a Hunter, we wouldn't have this conversation," Sensing that Eyes hid something, Hikaru tried to provoke him.

" Actually, I've asked Ryoko to deal with him but I think if you reach him first, maybe we can clear this thing up without any loss."

" Ryoko? You mean Takamachi Ryoko? But you've never given her any assignments before. She'd rather die. She doesn't want to ki.." Suddenly, Hikaru realized what the missing piece was. " Unless you don't want him to be killed," A fishy smile was on his face.

" I'm counting on you, Uriel," Looking straight into Hikaru's eyes, Eyes declared stably.

" I have to go back to the hotel," Before Hikaru passed his big brother, he stopped and stood next to him. " I'll try me best but you know my rule," That was his last word before he left.

" _Yes, I do know. That's why I've chosen you."_

* * *

**Extra info :**

**Rule : **There's nothing much for being the Blade Children. It's true that they're gifted but they have to fight with Hunter all the time. Be killed or Kill, there're only 2 choices.

Maybe that's why each of them sets their own rule, they won't break their rules no matter what happens. It bases on the idea _" Although I have nothing, at least I have my dignity."_

**Takamachi Ryoko :** One of the BC, her rule is " Rather die than be a murderer"

* * *

A/N :

**siobhn01 : **There is another fic about the Blade Children it's called " Illumination". Here, is the official website www.spiral.tv


	4. A great liar

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A great liar**

The following morning, at the lobby

" Thank you, sir," the receptionist bowed as The Japan team checked out. " We'll be honor to serve you again."

"Arr..it's over now," Yashiro stretched his arms.

" Are you going back to Kansai right away or stay here for a while?" asked Hikaru. He wanted Yashiro to stay so they could play Go together.

" I want to stay here but my dad is here to pick me up," Yashiro sighed in boredom.

After Yashiro and his father left, finally Akira who couldn't find a chance to talk with Hikaru found one.

" Shindou," He called Hikaru.

" Yes? Touya"

" Umm..well..about yesterday,"

" About my brother?"

" Yes! Well…he.."

" He just comes to visit me, that's all," Hikaru lied.

" Really?"

" Yeah, What's wrong with you guys, can't a guy visit his half-brother?" He pretended to be angry.

" No, that's nothing wrong with that, It's just…"

" What?" Pretending to be more and more frustrated, Hikaru asked back quickly.

" It's just..you've never mentioned that you had a brother before and he's not a Japanese so I …I.."

Hikaru knew that Akira wouldn't stop asking until he got an answer. After being a cover for Sai nearly 3 years, he was getting good at lying. " His mom died, then father met my mom, they married and had me. When I was 4, they got divorced. Mom got me and married again with my dad. Any question? "

" Oh! I see, I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't bother you," Akira felt guilty about interfering the blond's privacy.

" That's okay, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just…" Just like the way he played Go, Shindou-pro always knew how to turn a bad move to a good one. And he did it again.

" No,No, I understand, It's personal." Akira had a guilty look on his face.

" Thanks, Touya," Hikaru smiled softly. " Don't tell anyone about this, ok? Eyes is quite a celebrity."

_Celebrity? _" Oh, Ok, I'll tell no one." _Celebrity?_

" Thanks," Hikaru took his bag over his shoulder. " I should go home now, Bye, Touya, See you later," He rapidly left the hotel.

This was not the first time that he lied. He had lied many times about Sai but this was different. Except about Sai's existence, he had never lied to Akira before. This was the first time.

_Sorry, Touya, I can't tell you the truth. The less you know about me, the safer you are._

* * *

The residence of The Touyas, 7 p.m. 

At the living room,

Akira was watching the news with his parents. A young lady announced.

" At the age of 14, he became the most famous pianist in America. His piano-solo albums sell over millions around the world. No one can deny that he is the most talented pianist in this century. Yesterday, a 17 year-old pianist, Eyes Rutherford arrived Japan under strict security for….."

Akira's eyes widened after hearing that name. He thought back to what his rival had asked him.

" _Don't tell anyone, okay? Eyes is quite a celebrity."_

_He's a famous pianist. That's the reason Shindou doesn't want to tell me. Umm, it makes sense. I'll keep my mouth sealed then._

" His concert will…." The young lady still continued her report.

" Akira-san, Did something good happen today?" Touya Akiko asked her son since he rarely smiled.

"Ah..Yes..a little" _Shindou, I guess you'll be very happy to see your brother again._

* * *

The residence of The Shindous, at the same time 

Hikaru was watching the beautiful view of Tokyo from the window of his bedroom.

_Eyes wants to protect all the Blade Children, he'll kill the Hunter without a doubt. But he knows that Ryoko's rule is not to kill, that means he only wants to stop that hunter, not to kill him. It must be him, the only one he can't kill, the one he considers as his big brother._

" So, Kanone, you change side now?" Hikaru clenched his fist. " I'll do it, Eyes, but I'll do it my way, my rule."

* * *

Eyes's private suite, at the same time 

_Hikaru knows me well. He knows what I want. He understands me the most after all because we're in the same position._

" Please, Hikaru, Bring him back to me," Franzliszt's song still went on in the darkness.

* * *

A/N : 

**siobhn01 :** Oh! Vous etes francais? Marci pour vos commentaires.

**stephanie : **It's called " Illumination" by malika-azrael . Don't worry, I'll keep updating.

**kathystgqvk : **I think you hate blood! Hikaru's rule? that's gotta be seen : )


	5. Kanone and The Forgotten Angel

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Kanone and The Forgotten Angel **

A few days later, at Tokyo Airport

A good looking young man in a long white coat exited the gate to a waiting area.

" I know you'll come to pick me up," A brown-haired guy said happily as he found who he was looking for. " I'm so glad to see you, I bring you a souvenir."

"…You come here as a Hunter?" Eyes asked painfully.

Not wanting to face Eyes, Kanone turned away. " Sorry, we can't change our destiny."

" You will not **Hunt** us, I'll stop you."

"…Nothing you can do about this, my friend, you're too kind." Eyes grabbed Kanone's hand tightly, the hand that stabbed him in the chest with a knife.

" Kanone! You!"

" Rest in peace, my friend," Kanone whispered quietly before he walked away as if nothing had happened.

" Kiyotaka, this is what I get for believing in you?" Then Eyes collapsed on the floor.

" The Hunt starts from now on," That was what Kanone said.

* * *

2 days later, at Zukiomi school 

" Hey, New student, you're quite popular," A punky boy with a red hair greeted his classmate.

" Well, it's because I'm very attractive, Asasuke Kousuke," Kanone mocked.

" What! You!"

" I think he got a point," The girl who was standing next to him nodded.

" Whose side are you on, Ryoko?" Kousuke asked a brown-haired girl. " You, Kanone, we need to talk."

Three of them left the classroom, now they were outside the building.

" You're a Hunter now, aren't you?" Kousuke looked at him with hatred.

" Yes, I've decided to live as a Hunter, I'll bring all cursed children, the Blade Children, back to the darkness. I'll judge them."

" Who are you to judge us? You're a Blade Children too. We're all murderers," Kousuke strongly retorted.

" When all of you are back to the darkness, I'll followed you," Kanone pointed his index finger at his head.

" Then you don't give us any other choice, we're enemies now," Ryoko declared the war between them.

" I have another question," Kousuke spoke out. " You attacked Eyes, didn't you?"

" Yes, I did," He simply accepted.

" I won't kill without Eyes's permission, that's my rule," Kousuke said it in a dangerous tone. " But if he dies, I'll kill you." He stepped closer to Kanone. Their faces were few inches apart.

" Are you kidding? **You? Kill me?"**

" You!"

" That's true, he can't kill you," Ryoko interrupted.

" Ryoko!" This was the second time that she was on Kanone's side.

" The Forgotten Angel will," she stated cleary.

" The Forgotten Angel?" The boys puzzled, neither of them had heard this name before.

" Let's go, Kousuke," said Ryoko as she drugged Kousuke to the building leaving Kanone alone.

" The Forgotten Angel?" Kanone asked himself.

" Wait! Ryoko, what are you talking about? Who is The Forgotten Angel?" Kousuke asked in rush.

" I don't know either," Ryoko answered.

" What! You're just saying?"

" No! Look, at first Eyes told me to stop Kanone, then he changed his mind. He told me that The Forgotten Angel would handle everything," she narrated her story.

" And who the hell is The Forgotten Angel?"

" His little brother,"

" What!"

" I asked him who he was. He said, " My little brother". That's all he told me," she explained. " Who do you think he is? Another Blade Children? "

" No, it can't be. Among the Blade Children, Eyes is the youngest but he called him '_ **My little brother'**_." Thinking carefully, Kousuke told her his thought.

" An outsider?"

" Maybe," Kousuke still wondered. " Maybe we should ask Rio, Let's go to the hospital,"

* * *

Room no 512, the fifth floor, at Tokyo Hospital 

" The Forgotten Angel?" The short girl who was sitting on the bed tried to bring back her mind. " Umm, No, I haven't heard of it."

" You too?" Kousuke sighed a bit.

" How am I supposed to know! You're with him most of the time. If you don't know, how can I?" a wounded girl said madly.

" I think maybe he's really an outsider," Ryoko closed the topic.

" But Eyes doesn't trust any outsiders," Rio who wore her grey hair in bunches disagreed.

" What's our next move?" Ryoko turned to Kousuke.

" We'll wait until Eyes wakes up. Right now, let The Forgotten Angel do his work," Then he took a long swallow of his cola.

* * *

**Extra info :**

**Eyes Rutherford : **I consider him as the leader of the Blade Children, he wants to protect all of them.

**Kanone Hilbert **: A Blade Children, used to be very close to Eyes.

**Kouseke Asazuke : **A Blade Children, never has a doubt to kill for his life, Eyes's right hand.

**Rio Takeuchi : **A Blade Children, she also does what Eyes asks 'coz she likes him.

**Ryoko Takamachi :** She is in this group but she swear she won't kill. That's why Eyes has never asked her to do anything until now.

* * *

**A/N :** As I told you, Spiral is for a Thinker type. And I intend to remain that concept in this fic. So there're many mysteries but I have already given you some clues. Here are some questions, see if you can figure it out.

1. **Yongha : **Right now, I think you'll know that this fic is not about Yongha at all. There isOne reason why Yongha doesn't play a part in this story. ( a clue is in chapter 4)

2. **Eyes& Hikaru : **In chapter 3, read carefully, Do you notice something in the last word that Eyes talked to Hikaru?

**If one of you can answer it, I'll give you a prize!**

**Fireheagehog : **Thank you : ) Here, as your request. Oh god! I keep spoiling my reviewer!

So what's Hikaru's rule?...What do you think it is?

**Liliath : **Good to see someone who knows both the anime. So I have a special question for you. Why did Hikaru only take the Wisteria bunch not the whole bouquet ?

**dragonshadows :** heehee, Just love it when the reader get curious.

**kathystgqyk :** You've read all my fics, you know me pretty well too. So, can you answer the questions?


	6. A messenger

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : A messenger**

Hikaru's bedroom,

_So, Eyes has been attacked. It must be him. I should make a move now._

* * *

2 days later, somewhere on the street of Tokyo 

Kanone was preparing for the Hunt. Out of no where, there was a bleached bangs boy appeared before him blocking his way.

" Kanone Hilbert, I presume," Hikaru greeted.

" Then you must be The Forgotten Angel," Kanone said tranquilly.

" Uriel, The Forgotten Angel, A messenger, at your service," Placing his hand on his chest, Hikaru bowed.

" A messenger, huh? What news do you bring to me?"

" Let's find somewhere to talk, Kanone-san," Hikaru smiled widely.

" Ok, lead the way,"

Hikaru led him to a quiet Go salon far away from the association. He didn't want his friends to find him talking with this dangerous man.

" Please, take a seat," Kanone sat down.

" Do you know how to play Go? Kanone-san,"

" No,"

" Then, Let me teach you know to play it,"

Hikaru spent 15 minutes to explain the game to the older Blade Children. He had been a pro for a year now, he became used to teaching the game now. He explained the game clearly and easily to catch on.

" Do you have any questions?"

"You're a good teacher, Uriel, And you know who I am, what I am. I don't think that I need to listen for the second time," Arrogant Kanone replied.

" Good, let's play,"the prosong dynamically.

" I'm not here to play, what do you want with me?"

" Of course, I'm here to talk to you. But I think it'll be boring to have a serious discussion. So, why don't we play and get down to business? It's more fun that way," He tried to convince him.

" I'd rather talk about business only," Kanone dryly rejected.

" If you agree to play, I'll let you ask me few questions," Hikaru offered.

" Why do I need to ask you any questions?"

" Don't lie to yourself, you know that you want to know more about me," Hikaru smirked, he knew that he had just hit a target.

_He reads me right. I want know who he is badly. Between Eyes and I, there is no secret, but he didn't tell me about him. I haven't met him before, not even heard his name. The more I know about him, the more I get the advantage._

" Very well, let's play,"

" I give you four stones,"

" What?"

" I'm a pro, you're a beginner. It won't be fair if we play evenly,"

_So, he is a professional Go player._ " You offer it by yourself, Uriel, Don't blame on it when you lose," Kanone placed four black stones on the goban.

" You can't beat me easily, after all,**practicing makes perfect**," Hikaru smiled evilly.

_Practicing makes perfect. Isn't that what I always taught Eyes when we were kids? How could he?_

* * *

**Extra info :**

**Kanone & Eyes :** Kanone is Eyes's mentor. Among the Blade Children, only Kanone that Eyes considers as a big brother.

* * *

A/N : Hikaru is a Go pro! If you think that I'll let him running around with a gun in his hand, you're wrong . 

**To :)** so? what do you think Hikaru's rule is?

**dragonshadows : **Yes, that's right. Hikaru is The Forgotten Angel. and there's a reason for it

**siobhn01 : **Most of you are curious about Hikaru's rule too :) So? What do you think it is? Wanna guess?

**Liliath :** Wisteria is a pink flower, there's a clue for you in an **Extra info** in Chapter 1, let's look at it again, here is a clue _Fujiwara,_ do you still remember who he is?

**kathystgqvk : **Haha, you almost make me fall from my chair! "_when Etes that he has choosen Hikaru, but it can mean nothing." _No, no, kathy, it did mean something. This fic is full with symbols.

So, I'll give you some more clues: Ayame, Wisteria, Eyes's age, Uriel The Forgotten Angel

By the way, this is my2nd attempt to write a romantic comedy for my friend but it turned out to be this fic. She asked me, " Do you know what a Romantic comedy means!"


	7. A tricky Angel

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : A tricky angel**

…Pachi…

…Pachi…

…Pachi…

" So, may I ask you That few questions now?" Kanone wondered if the pro would keep his promise.

" Please," Shindou Hikaru was a man of his word.

" Are you a Blade Children?" _This is what I want to know the most._

"…The left ribs are still here, all of them," It was a well-known secret among the Blade Children and people who worked for the organization that the child with a missing left rib was a Blade Children.The missing left ribwas their symbol.

_So, he's not one of us._ " Eyes made a right decision to choose you as a messenger," _He knows my rule, my only rule._ Kanone swore to himself that he would never kill the innocent. He killed only the Blade Children.

…Pachi..

Hikaru said nothing, he continued placing his white stone on the goban.

" Do you work for him?"

" He's not my boss, if that what you mean,"

" Friend?"

" Brother, a big brother,"

_Brother? Eyes and the outsider are brothers?_ " What does he want? Why did he send you to me?"

" He wants you to join him...again..like you used to,"

…Pachi…

…Pachi…

…Pachi…

They played for 20 minutes. Neither of them spoke, until Kanone broke the silence.

" Why don't you ask me anything? Don't you want to know why did I become a Hunter?" He was confused. Hikaru had implied that he wanted him to rejoin Eyes but he didn't say anything. _Or he thinks that I'll change my mind just because he asks me to?_

" Oh! Do you want me to?" Hikaru asked surprisingly.

Kanone had just realized that he made a wrong step. By saying that, he let Hikaru got an upper hand.

" So, why did you become a Hunter hunting your own kind?" As his request, the Angel asked him.

" Because I've seen the truth,"

" Which is?"

" Eyes is nothing but a fool and a liar. He keeps on praying, asking for a blessing from God. But the truth is, there is no such thing. He knows that too but he denies the truth and keeps lying to us,"

" I agree,"

_What? He agrees? Isn't he supposed to be on Eyes's side?_

" God doesn't exist,"the blondestated strongly looking up from the goban to meet his opponent's eyes._ If he does exist, then why Sai..why Sai.._ " But he won't stop prayinguntil the end of the world, just like that song,"

" You mean that song?"

" Yeah, the one by Franzliszt,"

" He has never told me the name of the song,"

" It's called ' Blessing of God in Solitude',"

" Did he tell you that?"

" He even taught me how to play it,"

"…."

Hikaru knew that now he got his attention so he continued speaking. " Everything he knows, I know. I know about you too, you're like a big brother to him," Hikaru stopped a little to take a look at him. " That's why I'm very surprised that you tried to kill him,"

" I did it for his sake,"

" By putting him into a coma?"

" He's too tired, he deserves a peaceful rest."

" That's what you think. No matter what he wants to live. You're such a pathetic loser, you're too weak but it doesn't mean that the others are like you. If you want to die, Don't drag the others with you,"

" Call me what you want, I'll kill the Blade Children, this is my decision," Kanone tried to escape the white stone.

" Your decision?"

" Yes, my decision," He confirmed.

" Yours?"

" I don't like saying the same thing twice," He made it.

" Do you really believe that it's your decision?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" You're here to kill Eyes because they ordered you to. It's **not **your decision, it's theirs, **their order**," But it turned out to be a trap.

" That's.."

Hikaru didn't let him finish saying it. He knew that Kanone started fidgeting, if he wanted to attack, he had to do it right now.

" Do you actually think that you joined the Hunter by your own will?" He kept attacking Kanone's black stone.

" Of course, I do," Kanone heavily answered.

" Don't tell me that you actually believe that! Oh boy, you're pretty slow for a Blade Children," laughed the blond. " **He **told Eyes and the rest that he couldn't change your mind. But the truth is, **he** is the one who led you to the Hunter from the first place,"

" That's not true, Kiyotaka didn't…." Kanone was losing his left territory.

" Ah! Who said that it was Kiyotaka?" Hikaru grinned. " See? Even you think that he's behind everything,"

" I…"

" Let me ask you a question, If Eyes dies, what will happen next?"

" I'll hunt all the Blade Children down," Kanone escaped to the right.

"Nah! Sorry, wrong answer,"

" Excuse me?"

" If he dies, Narumi Ayumu will enter to this game,"

* * *

**Extra info :**

**Naruni Kiyotaka :** A mystery men who is behind this mystery.He's a true genius,people call him " God".

**Narumi Ayumu : **Kiyotaka's brother.

**Ayame : **Ayame is an **extremely important** flower in Spiral 'coz it is Kiyotaka's favorite flower. It becomes his symbol. When ever Kiyotaka wants to send a message to someone, he'll send the flower too. Once, Kousuke was told to kill a man, Kiyotaka told him to put Ayame beside the death body. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to spoil the fic. In flower language, Ayame means The happiness to the Believer.

* * *

A/N : So here is the question : Why didn't Hikaru take the whole bouquet, why did he only take the Wisteria? 

Ok, right now, you must really hate The Hunter. Why not,right? They want to kill the BC, and it's them who order Kanone to kill Eyes. Well..I think it won't be fair if I don't tell you more about them.

As you knew that they want to kill all the BC, maybe you're thinkinglike_ " Hey! why do they want to do that, they're just 17, for god sake!"_ Well...don't forget that they aren't just normal teenagers. They havea **Cursed blood** running in their body. Eyes, for example..do you know why he became a pianist? When he was 3, he saw an ant on the floor, he killed it. After that, he started killing small insects such as butterflies, grassshoppers..ect. When he was 5, he tied a sling to a dog's neck and sufficated it to death. His mom didn't want him to be a murderer so she taught him how to play the piano...for keeping him busy. Now you know why Kousuke said that they all were the murderers.

**Fireheagehog : **Good job, you're the first who noticed about " Uriel".

**thuyhy thuyhy : **Thank you, neighbor : )

**To : ) :**_I guess Hikaru is going to stop Kannon by trying to change him or something?"_ Good job, that's right!


	8. The winner

Disclaimer : I don't won either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : The winner **

" Do you think that he'll just watch you killing people?" Hikaru didn't let him escape easily. " No, he's not that kind of man. He's very kind. He knows how it feels to lose someone you love. Therefore, he won't let you enjoy your hunting, he will do everything to stop you. Moreover, Kousuke, Ryoko and Rio will help him killing you as a revenge for Eyes,"

" I'll kill them all then,"

" Correct me if I'm wrong but you won't kill anyone except the Blade Children, Are you willing to break your rule? Your dignity?"

"…If he tries to stop me, I guess I have no choice,"

" Then what? Only the strongest will survive,"

" I'm sure that I'm the one,"

" Really? I'm not sure about that," Hikaru chuckled. " If he dies and everything goes the way you want it to be, what's next? What will you do after your dream comes true?"

" I…"

" What will a man do after he fulfills his dream? When all the reason of his existence is gone,"

" I'll kill myself, the Blade Children shouldn't be born from the first place,"

" Kill yourself, huh? What a worthless life!" Hikaru attacked in the center.

" !" Kanone was cornered now.

" But you won't let it to be that way, right? It's not your nature. You know that, We all know that! **So does He**. If you have to die, you'll make it to be a meaningful death. Kiyotaka knows that too. He leaves you only one choice left,"

" Which is?"

" You must let his little brother kill you," Hikaru was smiling, he knew that he had already won the game..both games actually. " Narumi Ayumu, Kiyotaka's little brother, the one closest to God but not God himself. He's the only person who can fight Mizuchiro Hizumi, the one who closest to Satan but not Satan himself,"

" How did you know that name?" _He shouldn't know Hizumi._

" Eyes told me, who else could it be?"

_He didn't tell me but he told him? Who is this guy? Why does Eyes trust him more than me?_

" If you let he kill you, he'll become stronger by your death. Your death body will become the stairs that lead him to God. You'll be the next John, the Baptist who paved a path for Jesus, isn't that cool? " Kanone fell into another trap.

_He's right. I can't kill myself and end my life as a loser, If I have to die, I'd rather…!No way! Kiyotaka! He knows this! _

" Yes, If you choose this choice, it means that you do exactly what he wants you to. You'll be nothing but his puppet,"

_No! This can't be true. I'm not being used by him! I'm not that stupid! _There was no way out for him, he just placed the stone uselessly.

" He's a better player. You're dancing around, playing your role in his plan without knowing anything,"

" I…"

" You know that I'm correct. Accept it! Damn it! Or do you want to let him to be a player using you as a stone?" Hikaru showed him a white stone.

_Damn it! He's right again! Kiyotaka is using me! What does he think I am? His stupid puppet?_ " What do you suggest?"

" Go back to Eyes,"

" And then what? Praying together? There is no future for us!"

" You can't see it now, it doesn't mean that there isn't,"

" It's easy for you to say! You're not one of us!" Kanone suddenly stood up shouting angrily.

" What other choice do you have? If you play his game, you'll die either way,"

"…."

" If you dies, nothing will change. If you live, maybe you can change the future. Where is life, there is hope,"

"..I..I almost kill him,"

" He'll forgive you, you guys are brothers," Hikaru smiled as he placed the last stone.

" I've lost,"

" Thank you for the game," He bowed.

* * *

**What you MUST know :** Ok, right now, maybe you are asking me " What the hell are they talking about?" So ,here is the **explanation**. 

**All about the Blade Children : **Many years ago, there was a man who born with a missing left rib, his name was **Mizuchiro Yaiba** ( in Japanese Yaiba means Blade). He formed a secret organization. Everybody adored him, he was a genius and a very good guy. People called him " **God**". They believed that Yaiba would make the world become a better place. Then "The Blade Chidren project" was started. They used Yaiba's sperms to create the children. So all the Blade Children had the same father, and it was Yaiba.The result was good. All the Blade Children were just like a mini-Yaiba. They were all genius, they even shared Yaiba's taste. They were called " The Children of God".

Many years past, Yaiba changed. Everyone asked him what happened to him. Yaiba said that when he was** 20**, he heard a voice from God telling him to destroy mankind. They were so shock, they even tried to kill Yaiba. But they couldn't. Yaiba was a strong powerful man, it was like he was protected by something that we couldn't see. Yaiba was no longer God, he became **Satan**. Some of them left the organization and formed a group called " **The Hunter**". The Hunter knew that they couldn't kill Yaiba so they changed their target. They went to kill all The Blade Children because they feared that the children would become Satan at the age of 20 just like the way their father was. This happened when the children was 5 years old.

Suddenly, Japanese young man appeared before Yaiba and killed him. His name was **Narumi Kiyotaka**. Kiyotaka claimed that when he was 20, he heard a voice from another God telling him to kill Yaiba. So **Kiyotaka became God** and **Satan** was destroyed.

What's about the Blade Children? They were so confident that one day they would become **Satan**. Kiyotaka said he couldn't do anything about it 'coz God only gave him the power to kill Yaiba ( Satan). Kiyotaka told them that he had a brother, **Ayumu**. **Ayumu** was a genius like him but different from him. If he was God, Ayumu would be the one closest to God but not God himself. He said that Ayumu had a key to cure the curse,everybody believed him.Ayumu became the **messiah** for the Blade Children.

But Kiyotaka told no one about **Mizuchiro Hizumi**, Yaiba's little brother. If Yaiba was a Satan, Hizumi was the one closest to Satan. If Ayumu was white, Hizumi was black. They were born to fight against each other. So the truth was Ayumu wasn't born to save the Blade Children but he was born to kill Hizumi. But that's the secret, The Blade Children still believed in Kiyotaka's lie. But Eyes knew about Hizumi but he didn't tell anyone, Kanone just found out about this so he thought it was hopeless for them, that's why he changed side, he thought it would be easier for them if they just died.

* * *

A/N : what a complicated story! By the way, Hikaru is a good negitiator, isn't he? When he lied to Akira, he's so smooth. 

**krylancelo : **Thank you :D

**dragonshadows :** Glad you think the same, he's a Go player so he should solve the problem by Go, right?

**kathystgqvk : **haha, that's true, Saiya and his friends never lost! It's the advantage of being a good guy! BingBong! that's correct! Hikaru took the Wisteria because it reminded him of Sai. But why didn't he take the whole bouquet?

**To :) :** You got it right! About Hikaru, we'll know more about him next chapter.

**fireheagehoq :** that's the secret :) By the way, everytimes I see you name, it remind me of Sonic X!


	9. Uriel Project

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Uriel Project**

The following day,

Hikaru was watching a television in his bedroom.

" At 3 p.m., Eyes Rutherford woke up from coma…."

" I should go there too," he grabbed his bag and left the room in a second.

* * *

Room 416, at Tokyo Hospital 

" I know you're here to see him too, Let's go inside," Hikaru and Kanone entered the room. But Eyes wasn't alone, he had already gotten visitors..3 visitors.

" Hi! Kousuke, Ryoko, oh! Rio, you're fine now?"

" You! How dare you!" Kousuke brought out his gun.

" That's okay, Kousuke," Eyes told him calmly. He glanced at Hikaru and beamed with joy. " Good job, Hikaru,"

" Just a piece of cake, brother,"

" He is a good messenger, isn't he?" He asked Kanone.

" The best I've ever seen,"

" Wait! Eyes! What's going on? Who the hell is he?" It was Kousuke who interrupted.

" The Forgotten Angel?" Ryoko wasn't so sure.

Hikaru took a look at them before he nodded.

" I've watched them for years. Their loyalty to you has been proved. And Kanone is no longer a threat,"

" Is that so?" Eyes smiled softly. " This is Shindou Hikaru, The Forgotten Angel," he introduced.

" You told me that your name was** Uriel**," Kanone hated a liar.

" That's my code name,"

" Who is he? Eyes-kun," Rio wanted to know.

" He's our little brother," Eyes replied firmly.

" What!" the rest scremed.

" He is a Blade Children just like us,"

" That can't be!" Kousuke exclaimed.

" He's too young!" Rio pointed out. _The Blade Children were born in the lab, we weren't born in the same date but we were born in the same year. Because of that, all of us are in the same age; 17 years old. But this guy, he looks a few years younger than us._

" Yes, she's right!" Ryoko agreed.

" Did you lie to me?" Kanone really hated a liar.

" No, I've never said that I wasn't a Blade Children. I told you thatmy left ribs weren't missing. Then you presumed that I wasn't a Blade Children," That was true, he didn't lie.

" What are you talking about!" We all lose one ofthe left ribs! It's our symbol!" Rio blurted out.

" I said my left ribs weren't missing. It doesn't mean that I have all my right ribs," Hikaru simply said that.

" What! The right one? Not the left!" Kousuke lost his track. " Eyes, Say something!"

" He was born under "** The Uriel Project**". He is the only second generation of the Blade Children,"

" No way! There is no such thing!" Kousuke shouted.

" That's right. Everyone knows that Yaiba wanted to continue the second project then he died so they canceled it after his death," Kanone narrated.

" That's what Yaiba told to the world. The truth is after we, the first generation, were born, he secretly worked on the second project right away. Hikaru was born when we were 2 years old,"

" Impossible," Ryoko said in horror.

" They took the right rib as a symbol," Hikaru added.

" Then how did you know about him?" Kanone questioned Eyes.

" Yaiba brought him to my house and asked me to take care of him. Hikaru was precious to him, he was unique. He wanted me to be his guardian. No one knows about him, not even Kiyotaka,"

" And you did a great job,"

" When the Hunt started 11 years ago, I sent him back to his mother in Japan for his safety,"

" Yap,"

"……………."

* * *

A/N : so right now, you know that Yongha has nothing to do with this fic 'coz his age doesn't fix. Yongha is 16, right? so he is too young to be the Blade Children (17) and he is too old be in Uriel Project (15). Besides, I want Hikaru to be the only 2nd genaration. 

**Pinn : **Good job! You notice it all! I can't answer your 1st question but I can answer the rest.

_"However Hikaru seems to know everything Eyes known even they never see each other for 11 years." _It's so easy, it's a small world now, Pinn, E-mail!

_"Why Eyes gave Hikaru bouquet of Ayame"_ As I said, Ayame is an extremely important in Spiral. Some of the Blade Children live a normal life and try to forget everything. But when they see Ayame, they remember who they really are...hmm just like " Hey! Wake up! Do you forget who you are? It's time to kill!" or something like that.

**Lialith : **Just keep reading :)

**dragonshadows : **Thanks,

You guys did a good job : **dragonshadows **is the 1st one who mentioned about The forgotten Angel, **Fireheagehoq** is the 1st one who noticed Uriel, **kathystgqvk **gave a right answer about Wisteria, **Pinn** knew why Hikaru didn't take Ayame. And :) knew that Hikaru tried to change Kanone's mind, not killing him.

Good job! All of you deserve a prize! and it is

**My new fic!** It's called " He is back". You know what it is, isn't it?


	10. The angel life

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : The angel life**

" You said that you had been watching us for years, what did you mean by that?" asked Ryoko.

" Not only you, I've been watching all the Blade Children. At first, Eyes wanted me to forget about everything and had a normal life. But I couldn't do it. I am a Blade Children after all. Until now, I'm still watching you guys,"

" It means that while we have been fighting for our life for 11 years, you didn't do anything but watched us died! You've been hiding in a safe place living happily as a fairytale!" Rio exploded angrily.

" Hey! That's not true. I had to keep an eye on all of you. Do you think it's easy to do that? To monitor all the Blade Children in Japan alone by yourself! Besides, I had my own game to play!"

" Your own game?" Ryoko didn't catch on.

" Yeah! My game, my rule," Hikaru declared in solemn voice.

" And what is that!" Rio was still angry at him. She thought it wasn't fair that he was the only one who had what she wanted the most, a normal life.

" All threats must **be eliminated**, that's my rule, my only rule," He emphasized his statement.

" And what is the threat that we're talking about?" Kousuke demanded an answer.

Hikaru smiled coldly. " Whoever knows my real identity is a threat and a threat must be eliminated. Oh! Don't worry, Eyes is an exception, he's like a brother to me. And you guys are his loyal friends so you aren't my threat,"

" How lucky we are!" Kousuke criticized.

" You're welcome," It was unquestionable that Hikaru was indeed an annoying person.

" What will happen if I deny to come back?" Kanone faced him.

" You'll be regarded as a threat,"

"….."

" Thanks to Eyes, he sent me the list of scientists who knew about " The Uriel Project". I couldn't do it all by myself. I was just a cute baby back thenhow could I remember them,"

" So have you finished your game?" Ryoko asked.

" Of course, it took me years to track them down but, yeah, I hunted them down, all of them ," Hikaru paused. " Except one person,"

" Oh! What a kind guy you are!" Rio faked.

" Who's the lucky guy?" Kousuke asked.

" Actually, it's a girl. You know her too, Shiranagatani Sayoko,"

" **That girl**? A Blade Children who has lost her memory by an accident?" Kousuke did know her.

" It was not an accident,"

" You failed to **eliminate** her?" Ryoko guessed.

" Me? Fail? No, my friend. I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want to kill my own kind. We've already had many enemies, we shouldn't kill each other,"

" So, you set up the accident. _**' If she forget all about me, she won't be a threat anymore. She maybe loses her memory but at least she will live.' **_Is that what you thought at the time?" Kanone hit the answer.

" Wow, no wonder why Eyes was so worried when you became a Hunter, you're good!" Hikaru clapped his hands.

" Did she know your identity too? Didn't you just say that no one knew except Eyes?" Kousuke remarked.

" Her mom was one of the scientist, Better safe than sorry,"

" Eyes's mom was died by a car accident," Kanone stared at him gravely. " Was that just an accident?"

" I'll never harm Eyes and whom he loves," Hikaru glared back at him.

_That's why Eyes chose him instead of Ryoko. Even if Ryoko could stop Kanone but she couldn't bring he back to him. But this guy, he loves Eyes. He knows what Eyes wants. He would do anything to bring Kanone back and he would never harm him because he knew that Eyes would be sad if he did. _Kousuke worked for Eyes long enough to know him.

_Eyes and he are in the same position : A little brother. For Eyes, Kanone is his big brother and Eyes is Shindou's big brother in the same time. Shindou knows how he feels, if Eyes betrays Shindou, he'll feel the same.Eyes knew this too._ Ryoko thought

_That's the reason he sent him to meet Kanone. Because Shindou knew how to convince Kanone. He knows Eyes well enough to speak on his behalf._ Rio assumed.

" Isn't that great? Eyes, Now all your friends are here," Kanone spoke out.

"…Maybe," Eyes seemed thoughtful.

" Do you still believe in Ayumu?" Hikaru changed the topic. " He's not a messiah, you know,"

* * *

A/N : Finally, the next chapter we'll know what is Hikaru's part in this story.

**kathystgqvk : **No, kathy, not **him** but **him ,** the other guy that you want him to come back.

**e : **Thank you :)

**fireheagehog :**So you're that red one, Sonic's friend..hmm.. " Nuckle" ?

**mikaii-chama** : Thank you, Welcome back :)

**dragon shadows : **Here, the next chapter.


	11. The message

Disclaimer : I don't own either Hikaru no Go or Spiral or a line that I borrowed from Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : The message**

" **What do you mean by that! Of course, he is! He is the only one who can save us from the curse**!" Rio strongly disagreed. She didn't like Hikaru. The fact was she hated him, she envied him.

" If Kiyotaka, the one they call '**God**' can't help you, How can a copy like Ayumu can?"

" Ayumu will become stronger, even stronger than Kiyotaka-san! And** he'll help us**!" Ayumu was Rio's only hope, he was all she had.

" How can a copy beats the prototype?" Hikaru asked back. " Kiyotaka fools all of you, you're just astone on his go board,"

" I agree with him, Kiyotaka is that kind of person," Ryoko took Hikaru's side. " Our life mean nothing to him, he's just playing with us when he has time to kill,"

" **He is not like that**!" Rio trusted Kiyotaka with all her heart.

" Maybe you're right, you always are," sighed Eyes.

" **Eyes-kun**!" Rio shouted.

" But what will I have left if I lose my faith?" Eyes questioned himself. " Even if there is no hope, I'll continue praying,"

" Praying can't change anything. Just praying is no use,"

" What else can I do? No one can save us, there is no other way," Eyes smiled bitterly.

" Eyes, Brother, Please listen to me," begged Hikaru. " No one can save you except yourself. You have to stop praying and do something. Kiyotaka is a liar. You can't let him using you. He isn't God,"

" I have no choice,"

" Of course, you have,"

" When we're twenty years old, our cursed blood will control us, we'll lose ourselves, we'll become a Satan and forget who we are. It's our destiny. We can't escape it,"

" You don't even try to do that," Hikaru protested.

" I don't have to. There is no future for us,"

" How can you be so sure?"

" It's inevitable," Eyes insisted.

" Once they called us ' The Children of God', now we're condemned. Nothing is certain, Can't you get it?"

" You don't understand because you're different," Eyes mentioned.

" **I'm one of you!"**

" He said you were unique. That's why they took your right rib, not the left one like the rest of us. Maybe you can resist the curse but we can't. That's why you don't understand, we aren't not lucky as you,"

" You are correct. I'm different. I don't let anyone control me the way you do. There is no God, Satan or any angel. Even they are real, they can't control me. My life, my future, I'll control them with my own two hands!" Hikaru was tired now. He knew that Eyes wouldn't change his belief so easily. _Maybe it's time for me to go._

He was about to leave the room then..

" Eyes,"

" Yes?"

" Do you know why I become a Go player?"

" No,"

" In front of the goban, I'm God who can create and destroythe universe with one single hand. I like playing God instead of being a stone," Eyes met his gaze. Hikaru's eyes were full of hope that his brother would listen to him. " Even God exists, he doesn't help the prayer. He helps the one who takes action," That was his last word before he closed the door.

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

" Ne, Eyes," Rio called him.

" Yes, Rio,"

" Are you serious? He's really the second generation?"

" Yes, he is,"

" Why did they call him '**Uriel'**? "

" Uriel means God of Light. According to the old testament, he set over the world,"

" God of Light, huh? Hikaru means The sun... The sun and God of Light," Kanone chuckled softly. " Good name,"

" And why did you call him '**The Forgotten Angel'**?" Ryoko still wondered.

" …Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel are leaders of all angels but Uriel is always mentioned the last. Some people don't even know his name,"

" Cool," Kousuke whistled. " What's about my code name? Umm..The Red Devil? The Red Magician? The Re.."

" Shut up, Kousuke," Ryoko shook her head and let out a sigh.

" Eyes, I think he got a point. You should listen to him," Kanone suggested his little brother.

" …Do you know that Uriel is a divine messenger who warns the son of Lamech of the end of the world so he survives?" Eyes asked.

……………...

" Maybe, that's what he's trying to do," Kanone told his thought.

" Do you think he's the messiah, not Ayumu?" asked Rio.

" He said the messiah didn't exist, don't you remember?" Ryoko retorted.

" No God, no Satan, no angel, nobody can save us except ourselves," Kousuke repeated whatthe Angelhad declared." What will you do next?"

Eyes smiled before he answered. " Who obtains information will win a war….and we have a divine messenger on our side. It'll be a shame if we ignore his word,"

Kousuke blew out the laughter.

" He's a good messenger, isn't he?" asked Kanone.

" The best I've ever seen," Eyes answered.

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

Chess, Go, Shougi…the rule of theses game might be different but they had one thing in common. They were all the two player game.

If Kiyotaka had played Go with Yaiba, since now Yaiba passed away for years, Who had been playing with him after all these years? After all,Go was a game for two. If he played as white, someone had to play as black. If there was God, there was Satan, right?

Hikaru picked up his cell phone and dialed the numbers that he knew so well.

" It's me. Ne,ne, Do you know what's the most fun about chess,Go or Shougi?... It when you use your oppenent's pieces as your own. I've already made my move, the next turn is yours. I'll waiting for it...Good luck... Yeahh, it's going to good game,Bye bye"

There was a difference between human and God. When two men played Go, they used stones. But when God and Satan played Go, they didn't used a stone, they used human life instead.

Fin

* * *

**Shougi **means Japanese chess a game that Kaga plays 

A/N : Finally, it's over. I know that you're asking me why I wrote this fic. It's not…Hikago at all. Well, the fact is in the manga, Eyes was in a coma for 5 days, when he woke up, all of them fought against Kanone.Kanone was shot and been in a coma forever…So sad! I like Kanone, I didn't want it to end that way. I want him to live! And I love Hikaru. That's why Hikaru became a guest in this story offering the alternative choice.But Hikaru, you are a real evil! How could you do this!

So, I quess now you know why Hikaru is called " Uriel, The Forgotten Angel". It's 'coz he knew everybody but nobody knew him.

About the flower, he didn't accept the Ayame 'coz he wanted to shoe Eyes that he wouldn't take order from Kiyotaka. He only took the Wisteria 'coz it reminded him of Sai. in Japanese, Fujiwara means Wisteria.

**fireheagehog :** Yes, Hikaru is Evil.

**Liliath :** Thanks, this story is over. The sequel of I'll be back is quite long, I need some more time.

**kathystgqvk :** "_its fun that hikaru's moves in live are kind of like those in go." _Yes, I think so.

_"I wonder if by taking the right rib, Hikaru became Satan" _Hmm, maybe. He got Yaiba's talent but he didn't share the same taste. That's why he is unique. That's why he can resist the curse and becomes Satan.

What will happen to the blade children?...Well it's so sad to tell you that there's nothing change. They're nothing more than a stone on Hikaru and Kiyotaka Go board. Even Eyes is betrayed by the one he loves as a little brother.


End file.
